Grooming? Really?
by Amentia-564
Summary: Soul and Maka are turned into cats by mistake, and get into silly mischief. Not a good title, or story, but, it was sitting in my documents, waiting to be read by someone else besides me. Please, try to enjoy, and review! It is appreciated!


Lol SE Fanfiction

"I Have Two Cats. One's Name is Soul and the Other is Maka."

Blair couldn't stand it anymore. She'd been listening to Soul and Maka yell at eachother for the past two hours. Back and forth, they threw threats and insults at eachother.

"I swear Soul, you do nothing but laze around all day and watch T.V! Your like some sort of_ stupid cat_!" Maka bellowed. That one scratched at Blair's nerves. She sighed as she heard Soul's agitated retort;

"Yeah, well, at least I don't sit around reading books all day. I mean seriously Maka, who does that for fun? It's so boring."

"Well at least I'm learning something! At least I'm not getting dumber by the minute watching "Adventure Time" or whatever it is that you watch on there." she growled.

"Oh shut up, _Tiny-tits_."

"Makaaa-"

"Enough!" Blair screamed. "You two have no idea how annyoing you are!"

Soul and Maka blinked in surprise. Blair had never looked so angry in all the years they'd known her. "I'm trying to take a cat nap! If you two don't shut up-"

"Well it's Maka's fault! She started it!" Soul inturupted.

"_My_ fault? Oh you're gonna get it now-"

"That's it!" A puff of purple smoke surrounded the magical cat as she transformed into her human form. "Until you two learn your lesson," she started, pointing a finger at them, "I'm zipping your lips_ shut_!" she shouted. Blair chanted her spell, noting the smoke that engulfed the pair. She finished, proud of her work. But, just as she was about to continue her nap, something caught her eye. She turned back to Soul and Maka, gasping at what she saw.

Two fluffy white cat ears poking out of Soul's head. A white tail trailed behind him. Maka had dirty blond colored ears sticking out of her head, with a matching tail swinging back and forth behind her. The two blinked, unsure of what was going on or where they were. They let out a simultanius "mew".

"Oh...Oh that...That's not the right spell...Oh..Oh my Death, Maka and Soul are cats!" Blair panicked as she realized the situation she was currently in. Blair ran to the mirror in the bathroom, quickly fogging it up and writing "42-42-564" in the fog. Lord Death appeared in the small mirror greeting Blair with a "Hello, hello! What's up?" in a cheery, childish voice.

Blair spouted everything out in a rush of nearly inchoherent words. Lord Death nodded understandingly. "That does sound very troublesome, Blair. Bring Soul and Maka to the DWMA. Maybe Stein could have a look at them." he suggested. Blair sighed, nodding. She went to the living room to see Maka lapping at Soul's cheek. Soul purred, licking Maka's ear. "Ah! Maka! Soul! Don't do that!" but when she tried to pull Maka away, Soul growled and swatted at her with his-

"Claws? You have freaking claws, too? Oh, this is bad..." She looked closer at Soul's hand, seeing that his claws were actually tiny scythe blades sticking out of his hand. She saw the same on Maka's hands, except, instead of red and black, they took on the same color as Spirit's scythe blade.

"How is that even possible?" Blair excalimed.

* * *

After a long fight with Soul and Maka, Blair finally managed to drag the meister and weapon out of their small apartment, and to the DWMA. She'd tied collars around their necks and literally dragged them along. "Now, if you two do anything weird or embarrasing in front of your friends, it's all on you." she mumbled angrily as she saw them "cleaning" eachother again.

They finally reached the entrance of the DWMA. Blair let out a huff of relief, stomping off towards the Death Room. She got several stares as she did, though she assumed it was because of the strange looks and behavior coming from the pair being dragged behind her. Blair stumbled into a certain blue-haired ninja on the way to her destination.

Black*Star stood before Blair, his weapon partner Tsubaki at his side, gaping at the scene in front of him. "Soul and Maka are...Cats?"

"Uh, yeah. It was an accident. I swear." Blair replied.

Tsubaki blushed slightly as she saw Maka lick Soul's neck. "O-oh, my...Is that because of the spell? Or..." Tsubaki trailed off, her face becoming redder as her mind wandered.

"I warned them..." Blair sighed. "Listen, I'll explain everything later. I have to take them to Dr. Stein." Blair said, rushing away from Tsubaki and Black*Star. Blair finally reached the doors that led to the Death Room. She scampered down the long hallway and reached it's end, seeing Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit standing before her.

"Makaaa~!" Spirit cheered as he ran towards his daughter. Both Soul and Maka hissed and slashed Maka's father with there claws until her was lying on the floor, weeping at their feet. "Makaaaaaaaa~!" he sobbed. Soul growled at Spirit, pulling Maka closer to him and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Hey! Let go of my daughter, squid head!" Spirit immeadiately jumped to his feet, threatening Soul with a scythe blade. Blair sighed wearily as Spirit was once again nearly ripped apart by Soul.

"I wouldn't do that. He's really territorial with Maka right now, and I don't think he's too happy about you taking her away from him." Blair warned.

"What? Territorial? He doesn't own my daughter, that little bastard!" He once again tried to pull Maka away from Soul, earning him multiple scratch marks across his face. Soul hissed at Spirit, kicking him away from Maka.

"Death Scythe, if you don't stop it I'm going to-"

"Get off of my daughter you little punk!" Just as Spirit lunged towards Soul, he was rewarded with a reaper chop of ultimate pain.

"Soul and Maka have been both put under a spell that makes them look and act like cats. Soul seems to have claimed Maka as his somehow, and now is extremely protective of her." Lord Death explained.

Spirit stood. "But...Why is he-" Spirit cut himself off as he witnessed Soul licking Maka's face and Maka purring and nuzzling into his neck, returning the favor. "I...I..." Spirit passed out, onto the floor out of pure shock.

"Well, that went better than expected..." Blair stated happily.

Stein examined the meister and weapon's behavior. "Well, Blair, do you know anyway that the spell can be broken?" Stein questioned.

"Er...Well...ONE way...But...I don't think-"

"Well, what is it?" Lord Death pressed on.

"Uh..Now, this is only what I THINK."

"Yes?" Stein and Lord Death said simutaniusly.

"They have to...Have...Sex." she finished.

"Are you serious?" Spirit yelled, regaining consiousness just as she said that.

"Well, I said that it was only what I thought..." she murmered.

"We'll have Kim take a look at them. Maybe she'll know what to do." Stein said simply.

* * *

Soul and Maka ended up in Soul's room. Blair wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them, and certainly didn't care anymore what happened between those two. She just wanted some damn nap time.

Well, she didn't care up until the point where she heard Maka mewing repeditively. "Ugh, what is it now?" Blair groaned. She stalked over to Soul's room, throwing the door open and yelling "What?"

She laughed at what she saw. Soul was on top of Maka, nibbling her ear and pushing his knee against her crotch. Maka mewed again and gripped Soul's shoulders. "And now, Maka's in heat. Wonderful." Maka purred and tackled Soul against the bed, kissing him roughly and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. She ran her tongue over his sharp canines, moaning slightly as she did. Soul bit her bottom lip, giving it a slight tug and releasing it shortly after.

"Nya...Soul.." Maka moaned as Soul slipped his hand under her shirt.

"I'll just leave you two to it. Have fun." she giggled, shutting the door to give the pair privacy.

* * *

"Urg...Wh-what happened?" Maka voiced meekly. She pushed herself up slightly, suddenly feeling as if someone had beaten her insides mercilessly. She fell back against the bed, turning slightly. Her eyes widened with surprise, gasping as she saw her albino partner lying at her side. "S-Soul?"

"Mm...Whaaattt?" he groaned. He blinked, suddenly realizing that it was Maka who called his name. "M-Maka? What the hell are you doing in my room...And why are you...Naked? Wait...Why am I naked?" he exclaimed as he lifted the sheets slightly.

Maka blushed. "Soul! You pervert! What did you do!" she shouted.

"Hey! Why are you going on and blaming me for this? I didn't do shit!" he yelled back.

They suddenly heard a knocking sound, turning to see Blair leaning against the doorframe and grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Looks like the two love birds- Or should I say, _cats-_ have finally woken up. Sounded like you two had a fun night." she giggled.

"Blair!" they growled in unison.

"What? I wasn't the one purring, "Souul" or groaning "Do that again, Maka" all night. Its all on you two~!" she sang.

They were as red as tomatoes. "Did we...We really did this, didn't we?" Soul stuttered.

"Hehe, I guess we did..." Maka replied awkwardly.

They turned towards each other, blushing madly. "I guess…I'll...Just...Get dressed and...Uh..." Maka trailed off, toying with her fingers nervously.

"Heh, I guess you should..."

They were frozen there together. "Um..."

"Should we talk about this?" asked Soul.

"Um..I guess..." she responded. Maka bowed her head, her hair hanging down in her face.

"Uh, Maka?"

"Soul..." she sniffed.

Soul blinked. "Maka? Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly worried for his meister.

Maka looked back up at him, teary, moss green eyes filled with fear. "Maka?"

"Soul...What if...What if I'm pregnant? What am I going to tell Papa? Wh-what if...What if you leave? What if I leave? What if-"

"Maka! Seriously? Your crying over that?"

Maka stopped. She looked at her partner's maroon eyes. He stared back at her. "Maka, first off, if you are pregnant, We'll be able to take care of it. I mean, sure we're young, but not that young. Secondly, your idiot father can deal with it. I'll kill him if he makes a big deal out of it. And third, seriously? What if I leave? I'd never leave. You're stupid to even think so. And I thought you were supposed to be a smart-ass bookworm. I guess I was wrong. You should be smarter than to doubt me Maka. I'm not some jack-ass that leaves when things start to get tough. And I know you won't leave. I know you'd stay no matter what. Quit worrying. We'll be fine."

Maka smiled. She trusted Soul with every fiber in her body, and knew that he would always be there for her. But she didn't want to end up like her parents. Soul sighed, wrapping his arms around Maka and pulling her into a tight embrace. He laced his fingers through her hair, smiling against her sandy blond locks. "I'll stay with you, Maka Albarn. Just as long as you let me." he whispered.

"Of course I'll let you stay with me, Soul Eater Evans." She murmered into the groove of his neck. It was just then that they realized they were completely naked, and holding each other.

Maka laughed awkwardly. "I guess we should probably put some clothes on..."

Soul grinned. "Naw, I think this is fine."

Maka blushed and punched him lightly. "Soul!"

He laughed. "I...I love you Maka." he replied.

Maka smiled. "I love you too, you lazy idiot."

They spent the remainder of the day laying together in Soul's messy bed, wrapped up in his sheets and curled up together in pure bliss.


End file.
